Cronicas de una joven princesa
by sofilu
Summary: UA. Basada en Oot, esta es la tipica historia de una princesa, un principe y un amor imposible. Zelink
1. conociendo al principe

Crónicas de una joven princesa

Responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de zelda ni de los personajes originales de esta lo único que me pertenece es la historia y algunos personajes

Primer capítulo: conociendo al príncipe

Cuando desperté esta mañana me sentía una enorme felicidad pues hoy era sábado y el sábado no tenia esas estúpidas clases de modales, etiqueta o de historia me sentía feliz.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos sintiendo los suaves rayos del sol tocando mi cara y me levante con mucha rapidez me puse mi bata y me dirigí a la ventana definitivamente era un día hermoso.

Era el inicio de la primavera me encanta esta época no es que las demás no me gusten pero esta es mi preferida.

Mi vista salió de la ventana y me dirigí hacia mi armario pase mi mano para buscar un vestido lindo una que no sea tan formal pero que sea digno de una princesa, al fin me decidí por uno este era blanco totalmente y tenía un pequeño listo rosa por la cadera haciendo un ligero moño y los listones que sobraban caían con gracia, no tenia mangas solo unos ligeros tirantes y como todos mis vestidos me llegaban hasta los pies.

Después de haberme bañado peinado y arreglado baje a toda prisa a desayunar tenía mucha hambre, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por impa que me paro en la mitad del pasillo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

-buenos días su alteza, veo que amaneció con muchos ánimos el día de hoy- me dijo tranquilamente aunque yo notaba un poco de tristeza pero aun así yo decidí ignorar mis pensamientos

-si impa hoy es un día hermoso- conteste con indiferencia ante la mirada que me mandaba porque rayos me mira así odio que me mire así deja de mirarme pensé un poco asustada y nerviosa

-¿impa porque me ves de esa manera? ¿Pasa algo?- dije aun nerviosa

-no alteza, pero veo que no se ha enterado- me contesto con ese típico misterio que la caracterizaba

-¿enterarme? ¿Enterarme de qué?-respondí si darme cuenta que mi voz ya se estaba poniendo un poco furiosa digo quien no lo estaría ante tanto misterio

-de nada alteza, de nada ahora vamos a desayunar su padre ya ha de estarla esperando-me cambio el tema empujándome suavemente para que empezara a caminar, un momento ¡me 

cambio el tema pero porque rayos hizo eso y porque tanta la formalidad acaso ya se le olvido mi nombre demonios que rayos está pasando!

Estaba frustrada Impa estaba evitando mi mirada a toda costa, no me decía que pasaba y si eso no bastaba no dejaba de decirme su majestad o su alteza y bien sabía que no me gustaba que me dijeran así y aparte ella además de mi padre eran los únicos que podían llamarme zelda.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos otra vez por impa que me empujo hasta mi lugar asignado al comedor.

Me senté sin protesta alguna ante los "empujoncitos" que me daba impa y una vez sentada impa se fue de la habitación dejándome sola.

Espere solo un minuto mi padre había llegado al fin y con otros dos hombre con quienes platicaba pero no sabía quiénes eran pero al parecer estaban tan felices hablando que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia.

Uno tenía más o menos la edad de mi padre era rubio su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía una pequeña barba del mismo color que su cabello; traía unos ojos azules como el mar pero qué sé yo si nunca he visto el mar pero así me parecían. El otro hombre era casi igual solo que su cabello estaba amarrado con una cola de caballo y tenía dos mechones que caían con gracia en su cara, tenía el mismo color de ojos que el otro hombre solo que esta vez el azul era mucho más profundo e intenso, este al parecer era de mi misma edad o tal vez uno o dos años mas no le doy importancia.

Se quedaron unos segundos mas hablando hasta que mi padre noto mi presencia y me dirigió una sonrisa luego fue hasta mí y me tomo la mano indicándome que me levantara yo así lo hice y mi padre fue el que empezó ha hablar.

-hija ellos son Fran el rey de Asturias Y su hijo el príncipe Link-dijo lentamente y señalando a cada uno de los hombre

-es todo un honor conocerlos a ambos yo soy la princesa zelda-dije fingiendo una sonrisa la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos para recibir a los famosos amigos de mi padre

-al contrario princesa el honor es todo nuestro-dijo el príncipe link también con una sonrisa pero esta al igual que la mía era fingida solo que yo no estoy tan ciega para no notarlo

-bien que les parece si nos sentamos a comer?-dijo mi padre soltando mi mano y diriguiendose a su asiento y yo por mi parte hice lo mismo

La comida estuvo tranquila casi como cualquier otra solo que esta tenia dos invitados que no se porque me caian tan mal peo la verdad es que eran muy corteses sobre todo el rey Fran aunque hacia preguntan tan raras que nunca me imagine que tuviera que preguntármelas

A diferencia el príncipe link que se notaba algo timido callado y preocupado ya que cada vez que lo miraba el la desviaba mmmm me pregunto que seria bueno que me inporta a lo major su país estaba es guerra pero si era eso por que venían ¿?

**Nota: creo que todo mundo ya sabe a que viene link no?? Jaja pero claro es obio pero aun yo no se porque tuve hacer una zelda tan ingenua bueno aquellos que sean tan ingenuos como zelda y no sepan a que viene link por favor siga leyendo.**

**creo que olvide mencionar la edad d cada uno zelda 17 link 18 ok espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews**


	2. la biblioteca

Responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de zelda lo único que me pertenece es la historia ok bueno

Capitulo 2: la biblioteca

La tarde pasaba lentamente, mientras yo caminaba por los enormes pasillos del castillo junto con Impa; ambas íbamos calladas, ni una palabra, ni un respiro ni siquiera sonaban nuestros pasos al caminar, lo único que había era silencio total.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando, primero la extraña actitud de Impa, luego la llegada del rey y del príncipe de Asturias, esto sí que no era normal sobre todo el Sábado quiero decir este día es el que yo no tengo ningún deber, el día en que estoy libre y claro yo siempre lo pasaba de lo mas genial, es decir, reía junto con Impa y hasta nos perseguíamos mutuamente. Incluso ella y yo íbamos a la torre más alta del castillo para echarle un cubetaso de agua los guardias y salíamos corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo eso si era un sábado.

Pero hoy no, todo era diferente, hasta mi padre actuaba raro el día de hoy. ¿Será por la llegada de esos hombres o tal vez sea que un reino está tratando de atacarnos y mi padre no quiere preocuparme? No conozco a mi padre si fuera eso me hubiera mandado con Impa a Kakarico para que me proteja, a lo mejor el solo está tratando de formar una alianza con Asturias ya que tengo entendido que es un país muy poderoso incluso que Hyrule, si eso debería de ser.

Por fin después de tanto caminar llegamos a las enormes puertas de la biblioteca, Impa cedió lentamente y se fue dejándome sola.

Yo entre a la biblioteca con cuidado para ver si alguien estaba ahí, cuando me percate que esta estaba sola decidí entrar totalmente y camine hasta un estante.

Sin duda este era mi lugar preferido y era muy grande, por lo cual si yo quería escapar de mis deberes de princesa solo tenía que venir aquí y esconderme, así no me encontrarían hasta por lo menos unas dos o tres horas, era poco para mi gusto pero por lo menos era algo y mejor que nada.

Yo solo quería relajarme, olvidarme de todo el día de hoy, y si Impa no quería pasar tiempo conmigo entonces no tengo de otra más que venir aquí, y no me quejo.

Después de tanto buscar un libro de poesías que a mí me gustaba mucho, al fin apareció pero este estaba muy alto, tanto que no podía alcanzarlo; trate de ponerme de puntitas pero aun así no lo alcanzaba. También fui por un banquito que había por ahí para estos casos, pero no era lo suficientemente alto por lo que no pude alcanzar el libro. **(N.A. tengan en cuenta que aun no existían esas en escaleras que hay en las bibliotecas en las que uno se puede deslizar y alcanzar un libro fácilmente ok)**

-espera deja que te ayude-escuche una voz detrás de mí, no pude reconocerla al instante, así que no dije nada; pero por el tono voz yo diría que se trataba de un hombre.

-toma aquí tienes- dijo de nuevo esa voz, yo gire para ser frente esa voz y me sorprendió ver la cara del príncipe Link sonriéndome con mi libro en la mano. Me sentí incomoda digo estábamos muy cerca demasiado para mi gusto.

-gracias- dije devolviéndole el gesto y tomando mi libro de un jalón para separarme de él, no sé qué hacia aquí pero para mí que no quería leer nada.

Cuando al fin pude tomar distancia lo ignore por completo, lo pase de largo y me fui a sentar a una mesa que no sé de dónde rayos salió, pero que ahí estaba, así que me senté y cuando me dispuse a leer una mano bajo mi libro hacia abajo, impidiendo que pudiera concentrarme en mi lectura, y eso que ni siquiera había empezado y eso me hace enojar mucho.

-hola otra vez, ¿qué estás haciendo?- para mi desgracia era el ya molesto príncipe Link quien hablaba de una manera un tanto extraña y sonriendo como un niño de 10 años a quien le acaban de dar un dulce; pero este que se cree.

-estaba leyendo mi libro-dije un "poco" molesta fingiendo un sonrisa para evitar ser grosera, lo menos que quería era causar un problema con mi padre por mi culpa.

-Y ¿qué estás leyendo?- me pregunto de la misma manera cambiando un poco su expresión de tonto a estúpido. **(N.A. al parecer Zelda se levanto de muy mal humor o mejor dicho la levante de muy mal humor jaja :p)**

-un libro de poesía- dije tranquilamente pero esto ya me estaba irritando

-¿poesía? ¿De qué clase?- oh esto definitivamente ya me estaba sacando de quicio

-de todas clases, pero yo la que más leo es la romántica- dije con un tono demasiado amable, teniendo esperanza de que me dejara en paz

-oh así que ¿te gusta la poesía romántica?- no idiota por eso la leo, obvio que me gusta, y además que es esto una clase de interrogatorio mmmm.

-si me gusta mucho- trate de no abalanzarme contra el por lo fastidioso que es, es que no inventes él solito me cae que puede hacer que Impa se desespere de una sola frase, y eso ni yo lo puedo hacer.

-de acuerdo y… ¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?- basta basta basta deja de ser tan molesto y vete de una vez.

-oye mira no quiero ser molesta pero, ¿acaso me estas interrogando o algo así?- pregunte con un mini tono de sarcasmo en mi voz digo era obvio que sí.

-si eso hago-su respuesta me sorprendió mucho sobre todo la manera en la que contesto fue tan, tan… arrogante.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte ahora era mi turno de acosarlo con mis preguntas

-¿Por qué qué?- aja ahora estaba actuando como si nada,

-¿Por qué me estas interrogando?- dije elevando un poco mi voz, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control

-porque quiero y porque tengo interés en ti y si no te gusta te aguantas- dijo con un tono autoritario, poniéndose en posición recta y cruzándose de brazos, no puedo creer que me haya contestado así, pues quien se cree el que es, ni siquiera mi padre me habla así.

-¿perdón que dijiste?-dije tratando de no haber escuchado la forma en la que anteriormente me contesto.

-lo que oíste princesa, veras, ahora las cosas serán diferentes, y tu vas a hacer lo que yo quiera entiendes- dijo acercándose a mí con una mirada sádica, yo retrocedí instintivamente hasta chocar con la pared.

**N.A. cha cha cha channn a que no se lo esperaban jaja tan decente que se veía link, bueno quiero agradecerles a los que me han dejado reviews me han servido mucho para mejorar jaja bueno mientras tanto yo me despido y nos vemos hasta el tercer capi ok bye bye**

**Never change**


	3. el nuevo guardaespaldas

**N.A. jaja me extrañaron?? Lamento haber subido un capitulo incompleto no se qué paso, pero por lo menos eso ya se corrigió, uff menos mal. Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, que lo disfruten ******

Capitulo 3: el nuevo guardaespaldas

-ja ¿y porque debería de hacerlo?-respondí en tono desafiante, no sé porque decía eso, y no sabía que significaba y si las cosas no podían estar peor yo seguía acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

El sonrió y se acercó más, a mí, tanto que nuestros labios casi se estaban casi tocando. El había cambiado de actitud totalmente, primero hablaba de más, y ahora el estaba más mudo que un muerto, eso sin contar que su mirada había cambiado también, en vez de tener esa mirada azul profunda, tenía una especie de azul vacio, no significaba nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte, aun mas asustada, el no me quitaba esa sádica mirada de encima, que hacía que mi sangre se enfriara al instante de solo verla.

-¿tú qué crees que quiero princesa?-dijo finalmente, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, juntando nuestros labios y besándome de una forma muy apasionada; yo al principio me quede en estado de shock durante unos segundos, pero cuando al fin reaccione, lo empuje lejos de mi abofeteándole la mejilla con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, y salí corriendo de ahí limpiándome mis labios con mi antebrazo, como si tuvieran veneno.

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos desesperadamente, temiendo que me alcanzara, pero cuando iba a dar vuela en una de las esquinas choque con uno de mi sirviente, causando que él y yo fuéramos al suelo.

-auch ¡está bien princesa!-dijo él en tono preocupado, quien no lo estaría después de tirar accidentalmente claro a la princesa de Hyrule.

-si, si no se preocupe, solo fue un accidente-dije poniéndome de pie y ayudando al joven a hacer lo mismo; una vez los dos de pie el cedió lentamente justo como Impa lo había hecho y se fue.

Una vez estando yo sola, recordé el porqué corría, así que empecé a ver a mí alrededor nerviosamente temiendo que él me haya seguido y estuviera cerca, al ver que no era así, me calme un poco y me dirigí hasta mi habitación.

Mientas caminaba estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de hoy, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No sabía porque me había besado tan repentinamente, o que pretendía con hacerlo, pero sea lo que sea no me gustaba nada. Tal vez solo quería seducirme para llegar al trono, pero eso que importaba, él nunca lo conseguiría.

De pronto mis pensamientos se centraron en el sirviente con quien había chocado hace unos pocos segundos _tenía unos ojos muy lindos, _pensé recordando sus brillantes ojos verdes, que hacían juego con su cabello marrón ligeramente rizado. ¡Un segundo! Pero que estoy pensando, 

yo la distinguida princesa de Hyrule pensando en un sirviente, _pero si era tan guapo,_ basta ya deja de pensar en él; _pero si sus ojos eran tan lindos ojala hubiera podido apreciarlos más._

Mientras yo luchaba con esa voz en mi cabeza que no me dejaba en paz, me di cuenta que ya había llegado a mi habitación y que estaba parada enfrente de mi puerta.

Entre y me acosté en mi cama tratando inútilmente de convencer a esa voz, de que una princesa no debería pensar en un sirviente, _pero si él no tiene la culpa de ser tan guapo._

Bueno ya que esa voz no me dejaría en paz decidí hacer algo productivo ya que no tenia sueño, así que elegí mejor salir a caminar así que me puse de pie y me dirigí otra vez hacia la puerta pero cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte cambie de opinión, digo que tal si Link estaba por ahí buscándome, no mejor no, lo último que quería era tener otro encuentro desagradable como el ultimo que tuvimos, no gracias yo mejor me quedo aquí donde el no pueda llegar.

Me di la vuelta y me fui directo al balcón, era una linda noche, había muchas estrellas, la brisa era cálida y relajadora y las luces de la ciudad daban un hermoso aspecto al panorama sin mencionar que el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los grillos cantando, era una noche muy bella.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, el miedo me invadió pensé que sería Link otra vez, así que no abrí solo estaba ahí parada observando la puerta.

-¿princesa? ¿Está ahí? Abra por favor- mi corazón se calmo no era Link era Impa, solté un suspiro de alivio y camine para abrir la puerta.

Pero cuando la abrí mi corazón volvió a acelerarse muy rápido, Impa no estaba sola, ¡_no puede ser es él! _ A lado de ella estaba ese joven sirviente con quien yo había chocado, mis ojos se reunieron con los de él y por un segundo me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿princesa se encuentra bien?- dijo Impa con un tono notorio de preocupación al ver que yo estaba como ida. Y así era si Impa no me hubiera interrumpido yo seguiría perdida en sus ojos.

-si Impa estoy bien no tienes porque preocuparte-dije en el tono más sincero que pude, la verdad es que no quería quedar mal con el sirviente y tampoco quería que Impa supiera lo que me pasaba por la cabeza en unos instantes

-está bien princesa, bueno el motivo de mi vistita es para informarle que su padre quiere hablar con usted, a y también para presentarle a su nuevo guardaespaldas el joven William- dijo señalando al hombre que estaba a su lado sonriéndome, _William ese es su nombre, William _repetía su nombre varias veces es mi cabeza _es tan lindo_ _y será mi guardaespaldas eso significa que pasara todo el día conmigo como Impa _¡un momento como Impa! Eso quiere decir que ella ya no va a estar conmigo más oh Diosas.

**N.A. huy será que Impa renunció o que la corrieron jaja bueno si quieren saber solo lean el siguiente capítulo jaja bueno aquí me despido y no se olviden de dejar reviews ok bye bye ******


	4. mala noticia

**Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado ocupada trabajando con otros de mis fics. "amor bajo el agua" que últimamente ha tenido un gran proceso debo decir. Lamento mucho haber descuidado esta historia prometo que no volverá a pasar, o eso espero glup bueno que disfruten el fic.**

-Oh… umm… genial… eso es genial… amm… si genial-respondí tratando de mantener la calma, ¡pero quién demonios podía tener calma con una situación así! El príncipe Link me acosa, y luego Impa se va a ir de mi vida, esto no puede ser.

-I-Impa podemos hablar en privado por favor-dije nerviosamente. Al parecer ella noto mi nerviosismo y accedió lentamente, yo le hice un gesto con mi cara a William, y él lo entendió dejando la sala.

Una vez que vi a William perderse en el pasillo, cerré la puerta con un tremendo azote y puse mi atención en ver a Impa con una cara confusión, al parecer no sabía que me pasaba.

-Princesa-habla educadamente – ¿se encuentra bien? la noto algo preocupado-termina de decir ella, pero claro que estoy preocupada grrr porque no lo puede notar, acaso cree que voy a estar tranquila así.

-Si Impa me encuentro bien-le digo tratando de contener mi furia-es solo que me preguntaba ¿Por qué un nuevo guardaespaldas, si tu eres la mejor, que acaso no lo notas?-esta vez no pude contener mi furia-¡con nadie más que contigo voy a estar segura!-le conteste de manera dura, y casi gritando.

-No es eso princesa-dijo ella soltando un suspiro, pude notar un pequeño tono de tristeza en su voz, pero no estoy segura, Impa siempre es tan fría que a veces pienso que no tiene sentimientos, pero creo que esta vez demostré lo contrario, porque hasta pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo que pasa, es que el príncipe Link, dice que mis servicios ya no son necesarios y que lo mejor para usted, es que este con uno de sus hombres-dice ella con una voz que definitivamente era tristeza, por supuesto, ella amaba su trabajo, y el baboso de Link se lo quito.

Yo por mi parte sentí mucho mas furia que antes, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto enojo, sentía que iba a explotar, pero que se cree ese inútil, cree que puede venir de su país así nada más, y hacer lo que se le pega la gana, como si fuera la máxima autoridad, tal vez en Asturias lo sea, pero aquí no.

-¡¿pero quién es él para dar tal orden Impa?!-dije esta vez gritando.-¡¡El no tiene ni siquiera la menor idea de que es lo mejor para mí!!-Impa me vio un tanto sorprendida, como si la respuesta a eso fuera de lo más obvia en el mundo

-Pues vera princesa,-dijo esta vez volviendo a tener el mismo tono de voz y la misma mirada fría. –Al parecer, el es un invitado muy importante de el rey.- Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos tan intensamente que tuve que desviar la mirada.

-¿Pero qué tan importante es para darle el derecho de cambiar cualquier cosa que quiera? eso no es algo que el haga, por más importante que el invitado sea-dije tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. De pronto mis pensamientos se centraron en la biblioteca, hace unos minutos atrás, recordando lo que había me había dicho

_-veras, ahora las cosas serán diferentes, y tu vas a hacer lo que yo quiera ¿entiendes?-_

Entonces eso era, el había dicho que habría cambios y seguramente haría que mi vida sea imposible claro ya me quito a mi ser de más confianza, y seguro quería usar a William para saber donde estoy y que hago y a qué hora y AHHHHH. Como alguien tan lindo podría servir a alguien tan malo.

Bueno aunque Link no se queda atrás, el también es muy apuesto. Yo me estremecí, porque estaba pensando en eso, que me pasaba, yo no podía pensar bien de alguien que era tan malo, ¿o sí? NO, no porque sería algo raro no digno de mí.

-Princesa-la voz de Impa me saca de mis pensamientos y justo a tiempo ya que me estaba doliendo la cabeza, de tanto razonar un mismo asunto.

-Ya debo retirarme, si desea algo mas…- pronto la voz de Impa se rompe por un segundo, pero luego recupera su compostura –si necesita algo mas, puede llamar al joven William, y no se olvide que su padre quiere verla-con eso ella deja la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, mi corazón se derrumba, no podía irse, ella era como una madre para mí.

La puerta vuelve a sonar, yo no hago ningún esfuerzo para abrirla, y mucho menos para dar a saber que estoy ahí, y al parecer eso no funciono para que me dejaran en paz, pues entraron de todos modos; yo no vi quien entro, solo estaba sentada en mi cama con la mirada baja y de espaldas a la puerta, pero pude oír sus pasos, y eran varios, por lo que supuse que eran dos personas.

-Hola princesita ¿Por qué tan deprimida?-dijo alguien al parecer un hombre, no me gustaba su voz, pues ahora se reía irónicamente. Yo no conteste creo que él sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Pero de repente yo me di cuenta de quién era la voz. Link.

Yo voltie y en efecto era Link, atrás de él estaba William, yo me contuve de pararme caminar hasta él y abofetéalo como la última vez. Y para colmo de nuevo estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa que e hace enojar más.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunte sin rodeos, queria respuestas y las queria ya.

-¿Hice qué?-dijo él con la misma mirada de inocencia, que me puso en la biblioteca, odio esa mirada, no voy a dejar que juegue conmigo, no esta vez.

-Mira no juegues conmigo, y ahora dime ¿Por qué, corriste a Impa?-dije con una notoria muestra de enojo y tristeza a la vez.

-Aaaa eso pues, decidí darte una lección princesa-dijo él con una cierta tranquilidad y comodidad, lo cual me hizo enfurecer más aun, si seguía así seguramente iba a explotar, y a que se refería con _darte una lección_.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije calmándome un poco, pero con tanta furia que tenia, no podía notar la calma.

-Veras princesa, no me gusto lo que hiciste en la biblioteca-dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla, yo me reí silenciosamente, todavía tenía la marca de mi mano y también estaba un poco hinchada.-Así que quise "castigarte" por ello, y que castigo mejor que quitarte a la única persona con quien tú hablas libremente, además por lo que veo te afecto mucho ¿Oh me equivoco?-yo me quede pasmada con esa respuesta no me la esperaba, como podía hacer eso no creí que era tan malvado.

**bueno capitulo terminado espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar reviews nos vemos hasta el sigiente capitulo bye bye.**


End file.
